


寻狗记

by KarlaZeit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape





	寻狗记

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialta/gifts).

**Cherchez le chien**

又是一年百鬼万圣节。

腆着一张臭如腐物的瘦脸，恶名昭彰的“老蝙蝠”Severus Snape教授在禁林边缘兜着圈子来回游荡。猎场看守人Rubeus Hagrid入林照顾动物前还朝他打了个招呼：“又在采蘑菇啊老师！”

等到Hagrid抱着金色的独角兽幼仔走出林子时，Snape教授已经离开了。他踩过的地面留下了一串串细长的脚印——当天上午恰有一场小雨掠过林间。显然，他走后又有其他生物涉足此地，梅花形状的兽足印便是明证。

只是那足印尺寸未免过大。

当晚，Severus Snape教授缺席万圣晚宴。

死里逃生的男孩Harry Potter注意到了教职席上的空缺，小脸洋溢着金灿灿的笑容。

“Ron，瞧，老蝙蝠不在！一定是被我昨天交的论文恶心到，在地窖里狂吐呢！那可是张举世无双的羊皮纸，Harry. J. Potter-LOO联合出品！”

Hermoine Granger在桌子对面皱起眉头。

“难以相信你会做出这种事！戏弄教授！Harry我发誓再也不帮你抄魔药论文了！”

“哥们儿，这可没什么技术含量。这种破烂儿，就连Muggle都能仿制！”Ron Weasley嚼着胖胖的鸡腿，含糊不清地咕哝，“还有我可在吃饭呢，说什么LOO呀LOO的……”他咽下一大口南瓜汁，丝毫没有注意到自己那两个LOO说得特别大声。

“哼，果然不能苛求穷鬼，要是Weasley能讲究餐桌礼仪，我爸爸都能爱上Snape教授了！” 经过Gryffindor长桌的Draco Malfoy注意到Ron的发言，肆无忌惮地撇嘴嗤笑起来。他有如巨型石像的两位朋友也跟着发出憨笑。

“混帐Lucius爱上Snape？Nasty！”Fred和George Weasley夸张地向四面八方大呕特呕起来。旁边餐桌的Ravenclaw女生谨慎分析孪生子头颅转动的角速度，然后在他们转到位之前笑着避开。“根据弯角鼾兽的睡眠周期，Malfoy爱上Snape的概率不会低于四成四。”一个唱歌般的恍惚嗓音袅袅升起。不过这时Draco发现教职席上Snape的缺位，一脸狐疑地走回了学院餐桌，并没有注意到发自一头蓬乱肮脏齐腰金发Luna Lovegood的失礼之言。

目送好对手Draco一伙人离场，Gryffindor们好歹松开了攥得死紧的拳头。

“吃吧。”发号施令的Percy Weasley the Prefect力图动作优雅地叉起一块猪排，谁料角度戳偏，猪排欢快地蹦进汤碗，汤汁溅了他一脸。

在孪生子的笑声中，众人开始进餐。Harry注意到Professor Remus. J. Lupin倚在靠背上，一脸倦容。这位D.A.D.A.教员偶尔会望望身旁的空位，猛地灌下一口加糖麦茶。他发丛里灰白的部分几乎盖过亮棕色了。“Lupin怎么了？”这个问题只是在Harry脑中转了一转，就被Ron递过来的布丁打断。

等到他们回到塔楼对着入口处不见了人像的画布七嘴八舌时，出走的the Fat Lady正从匿身的四楼风景画中探出头来，被遛猫的Filch一把逮住。不久，画像出走的缘由便以不同的版本传开，但最关键的部分得以如实保留：Azkaban在逃犯Sirius Black正在校园里游荡。

月夜沉沉，正是百鬼出行时。Hogwarts全体师生各自怀揣不安与忧虑爬进床铺。但有个人是个例外——

两小时前。

他的头顶是广袤无垠的星空，脚下是毛发稀落的黑狗。

他以足尖拨弄犬尾，换来一声威胁性的低吼。黑狗毛色融入夜色，灰色的眼闪烁微明。狗与巫师对视，半晌，双方同时移开目光，各自从鼻腔喷出蔑视的气息。

手腕轻抖，一支滴管从长袍袖口揪出。他将滴管举起，管壁映着月影，内容物显出淡薄的水青色。他将药剂点上黑狗的鼻尖，中了束缚咒语的黑狗射出愤懑的目光，却无可奈何，只有眼睁睁地盯着那水珠浸润鼻头，终是无可奈何。

月神端坐天顶，爱怜的目光拂过世间，也捎带掠过Hogwarts的黑狗，狗阖上眼帘，开始发梦。

一声轻吁。他改良的成药开始起效。

“Professor Remus. J. Lupin，愿你今夜同样好梦。”

他对月而笑。

两小时后，Professor Remus. J. Lupin独卧榻上悠悠辗转。突如其来的笃笃敲门声惊得他一骨碌爬起。“是谁？”他拢起睡袍前襟，指尖触处，尽是补丁缀补丁。

“是Severus Snape。夜深叨扰略显冒昧。私以为阁下会有兴致见见我身边这人。”一声问候肃穆沉稳，措辞妥帖，在静谧的夜里莫名地安抚人心。Lupin走去取下门闸，好奇心使然，他的动作略显急迫。“晚上好。”他拉开门板，Snape闲适地站在回廊上，塔楼转角处的火把映上他的脸颊，以鹰钩鼻子为界，半边明亮，半边晦暗。

一头昏厥的黑犬倒悬着，以Snape魔杖尖端为顶点，滴溜溜地逆时针旋转。

“Sirius！” Lupin一眼辨出黑狗的真身。这无疑是被冠以“在逃犯人”之名的Sirius Black。“Severus，烦请你告知，他这是怎么了？”

“他匿于禁林深处，与巨怪抢食野禽，同人马争夺口粮。”这番介绍，像极了英雄史诗选段。

“啧啧，难怪骨瘦如柴。Severus，恳请你放他下来。”Lupin温和道。

“我不赞成，Professor Lupin。这可是在逃犯人，可不比满月人狼安全多少。” Snape眯起眼睛。

“我以为你习惯了人狼，应付逃犯当是绰绰有余。”Lupin恬淡地回应。

“感谢你的恭维。”Snape挑眉，扬起魔杖。Lupin攥在睡袍口袋里的右手战栗了一下。黑狗跌落在两人之间，半截身体陷入回廊阴影中。

“他怎么一直不醒？”Lupin蹲下身去察看，忽然想起什么似的，举头望向Snape。鹰钩鼻子的男人冷哼一声，并不开口。Lupin闷闷地起身，一个悬浮咒（_Mobilicorpus_），将黑狗送进房中。他用眼神示意男人跟过来。Snape顿首：“那么，失礼了。”两人鱼贯而入。

月光透进窗格，隐约勾勒出屋内仅有的大宗物品轮廓：成套桌椅和一张帷幔床，四壁空荡。如此布局不可不说乏味，刻薄一点，甚至不妨说穷酸。Lupin轻快地走到教员桌边，从抽屉的角落翻出茶包：“喏，要加糖么？”

“不必。”

“不加可不好喝。”

Snape不由得腹诽，半夜三更，他并不为喝茶而来。

“若真如此，但加无妨。”假装喝就行了。

“两块糖，和往常一样。”Lupin笑着，浅色头发在月下变作了亮银色。

并不是，Snape想，以往那些稀松平常的夜晚，房间里可没有黑犬，无论是醒是眠。

“你床头那张合照不见了。” 接过茶杯，Snape不无快意地说。从此再不必见到某几位少年在照片上露齿而笑，他暗喜不已。

“搁在窗台上呢。让年轻的我们也晒晒月亮。”Lupin轻巧的回答仿佛诵诗一般。

Snape很不喜欢那个“我们”。那里面没有他。

“现在还不是一样晒，到老还不是一样晒。”他伸脚撩拨黑犬的尾巴，他早就想这么干了，虽然理想对象并不是脚下这一位。

“怎么会一样？”Lupin拧起眉头，用Snape送的银茶匙——“批发教学器具剩下的便宜货！真适合你。”——敲打杯沿。“你这个人总这样。在你看来，过去的日子就这么毫无意义？”

“至少这一次，我誓将‘往昔’遣送回牢。”男人恶声恶气，盯着黑犬咬牙切齿。

Lupin无奈地看他，又望望地上的狗。“难得我们意见一致。不过你这么积极，莫非是为那笔赏金？”平静地发问，他回想起Snape一边品评满街的通缉令一边敦促他喝药的情形。

“为什么不是？你当真以为你的药是用廉价草棍树皮凑合着煎的？”

“你在禁林边上随便摘两朵蘑菇不就熬出来了？”

“先把自己提高到专业水平，再妄下结论不迟。”Snape咕哝，话语中倒少了几分惯常的讥讽。“若是制药师随随便便，恐怕Dementor收监对象就不轮不到这狗东西了。Azkaban可不会对你这祸害人间的奇珍生物网开一面。”有那么一瞬，D.A.D.A.教授很想把手里的茶杯打翻在魔药教授的脸上，然而他从来都只是“想想”而已。

“Severus，我才度过一劫，没气力同你吵。”他好脾气地让步。前天是月圆之日，他以睡眠逃避了疯狂杀戮的清醒。然而，魔药同毒药，区隔仅一隙，倦容和白发皆是狼毒药剂效力所致，他除了忍受，别无妙法。

“见谅。本人却是珍奇生物爱好者。”男人从袖口拈出水色滴管，郑重地捧在手心。“这是改良后的样品，是否合用，还要看临床实验结果。”紧接着，Snape吟唱起远古的符咒，床脚熟睡的黑犬被抛到空中，随着几度高速旋转显出一个瘦削的人形。“倒挂金钟（_Levicorpus_）！” Snape轻叱，人形因失去平衡而醒转。

“混蛋！”Sirius Black活力十足地悬在半空咆哮蹬腿。“别以为老子真怕了你！鼻涕精（Snivelly）！”之后他被一个突如其来的昏迷咒击中，自始至终也没能碰到老对手哪怕一根毫毛。Lupin对此不兴一叹。

“这回药水不再会伤及元气。我寻到一种辅料，能有效平衡药性，减轻对人狼神经中枢的抑制效果。”男人踌躇满志，扭曲的薄唇难得弯出冷笑以外的神秘弧度。

“可万一我半途醒来，就麻烦大了。”亮银色发丛被他的指腹搔乱。

Snape不动声色地探手阻止Lupin继续搔首踟蹰：“没有万一。能唤醒你的，唯有‘倒挂金钟’一语罢了。”

“这种雕虫小技，连Wormtail——我是说Peter——都能使得很好。”

“即使他尚在人世，顶多也就吊吊耗子。”男人恢复了讨人嫌的惯常口气。Lupin笑了。“也是。除了我们几个，有谁还记得当年的把戏？”他望回窗台上的四人合照，那些或沉重或轻逸的年少往事，在月下曝得褪了颜色。

“明早把他丢给Dementor，遥祭Potter夫妇英灵。”他们就这样商议好了。背负着叛徒罪名的黑犬，在不安的昏睡中抽搐，宛如一匹小兽。

万圣节临近尾声。

塔楼另一端，Harry眼睁睁看着Sirius Black掀开他的床帷，狞笑着探进一蓬乱发。男孩吓得一头撞上床柱，惊魂未定地醒来，耳边是Ron的梦呓：“去死吧，Black！” Harry苦笑着坐起。在他的足畔，月光流转。他下床开窗，期冀凉爽的夜风纾解他的忐忑不安。

只是森森夜风未免过于阴凉。Harry扭头钻回床铺，被子里残留的温度护着他重新睡去。再醒来他已全然忘记，忘记自己在窗边隐约窥到的身影，忘记黑湖上摇曳驶远的绯色幽明。

黑湖之滨，二人目送两盏明灯渡过水里的夜空。

“他们能收到我们的问候吗？”Lupin心下仍是惴惴。

“据远东民俗，以水作媒，可以联络异界的亡者。你瞧！” 男人手指之处，两点绯红在月影之处徐徐没入水中。“他们一定可以收到。保不准还会有回音。”

回音说来便来：一声犬吠震碎了夜的宁静。

“该死，咒语失效了。”

“快！快把狗找回来（Allons chercher le chien）！”


End file.
